New Tomorrow/Part 2
This is Part 2 of New Tomorrow, entitled Old Days. Part 2 - Old Days There was no whimpering. No screaming. Just that bleak, ashen stare that pierced right through him. Liam withheld further words. Elaine’s stare maintained a grip on his actions. Anything he’s tried before, he was unsuccessful—some days she broke into sobs, others, just a stare of nothingness like the one he was seeing now. He never talked to her about it again, out of the contempt she often expressed through her look when they ever did. He waited anxiously for what she was to do next. Maybe it was time to try again. Talking about it. That’s the only thing left he knew how to do. “Elaine—” Elaine continued her stare, almost unblinking, her pupils quivering slightly. Her chest starts to heave weakly, accompanying the growing loudness of her breathing. “Elaine you—you need to say something…” Liam grasps her by the arms, tempted to shake her for attention. But there was no urgency here. Elaine’s breathing becomes louder, and loses its steady rhythm. Her look never changes, though. “You just need to tell me what’s—what’s going on, and everything will be fine—” Elaine’s sudden change in stare nearly catches Liam in shock. Her eyes transfer quickly to his, looking at him without the enigmatic anguish no longer; this one was out of pure fear. “It—it happened again, Liam—they…” Elaine touches Liam’s cheek. “They…” Tears start to stream down from her eyes, and she looks down. She starts to sob, but tries to seize it back. She shifts her look back to the table yet again, her stare slowly getting consumed by the same nothingness from earlier. “Can…” Elaine wipes the remainder of her tears. “Can we g-get out of here…?” She turns to Liam, her look changing from depression to genuine discomfort. Liam was dumbfounded the whole time. “Um—” Out of his confusion, he glances at the door. “Sure. Y-yeah. We can—we can get out of here…” He looks back at Elaine, tries to confirm that she’s fine. “Yeah,” he continues, dragging it a bit, nodding. //////////////// Seven Months ago… The orphanage was, by no means, a big building. There were two, three floors at most. Brown-painted bricks, dated steel gilding the windows and doors. Two, or three tall trees placed up front the green pasture that made up the entrance area. The place itself was in a nice, little spot somewhere around the district frequent of apartments. By the looks of it, it had the biggest plot of open space compared to the buildings surrounding it. Plenty for the kids. Elaine was sitting on the stairs of the front porch, watching the twelve—or thirteen, she never counted exactly—kids play. Some of them just came from school. Others were taught in the orphanage itself, but they got out just about at the same time. Early afternoon. There was no beating this image, in Elaine’s eyes. These kids couldn’t care less. They played with their numerous toys, laughed at each other. Some fighting here and there, especially among the boys, but it was easy to stop. This also happened to be a day where the kids weren’t grumpy with each other. She looked much brighter during this time. Co-proprietor of the orphanage, regular community worker. She’s been devoting much of her time onto this place, and regardless of the pay, it was something she loved to do. She grew up in this place after all, but unlike the others, she had a parent. Her mom ran this place, but she was retired and living in Hawaii. It was only Elaine and her childhood friends running this place now. She watched the kids with a smile on her face, and a bit of vigilance. Tammy was playing dolls with two other girls, like three little angels on a picnic. Matt, as small as he was, tried his best to handle that big orange basketball with four other kids. Chris was reading a comic with his two other friends. All different in their own little, adorable ways. Elaine hears the door behind her open. She scoots to the side and lets the person exiting pass. Her black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers were unmistakable. “Going home Morgan?” Elaine asks her. The girl named Morgan descends a few steps down and stops to look at her. “Yeah.” Elaine scans the bag on her shoulder and the notebook on her hand for a quick second. “Got your homework done?” Morgan looks away, probably out of shyness, her hands fidgeting the notebook. “Yup, Sarah helped me finish the rest of it.” “That’s awesome,” Elaine pleasantly replies. Sarah was pretty much the orphanage’s teacher. She was about ten years older than Elaine. “Alright, see you later.” “Bye,” Morgan says, waving and walking away. To Elaine, Morgan was pretty much one of the people the orphanage kids should have been looking up to. She was successfully adopted about two years ago, when she was just about to turn thirteen. The years were passing by pretty quick. Elaine watched as Morgan waved to a few kids before she got to the gate, opening it and exiting. According to her, Morgan lived a walking distance from here. She always loved getting her homework done here, even though it was her mom who pretty much put her up to it. Elaine didn’t really expect any other visitors. It was just her and Sarah. She just has to look after these kids for half an hour more, until they have to go inside and watch a movie, all while she and Sarah prepare their dinners. She could’ve sworn she’s forgetting someone, or something, but it escapes her… And the answer presented itself, when a car drives up in view from the gate. There he was. Elaine smirks at the sight, as a tall, brown-haired man emerges from the passenger seat, his upper half not in view because he was probably saying something to the driver. She was right about forgetting something. He was supposed to be visiting today. Not that she didn’t need to forget it. He was required to visit today, because they were a little short-handed. That, and he called her up this morning about it. Just so she can keep forgetting about it, Elaine takes out a phone from her back pocket, and starts scrolling through it. She was looking for calls, anything that’ll make her less conspicuous in this man’s presence. She didn’t seize to look up even when she hears the gate squeak open. “Elaine!” she hears him call. A few more seconds on the phone, and she looks up. That smile’s unmistakable. Liam. She keeps up her smirk, though she was holding it back. Liam walks toward her but stops, hearing his name called yet again, but by a kid’s voice this time. Tammy excitedly runs toward Liam and hugs him tightly on his leg. Elaine finally felt more comfortable to look at him. Liam crouches down and hugs the little girl. From where Elaine sat, she could hear Tammy repeating “British Bob! British Bob!” over and over again, much to Liam’s dismay. Liam calms her down by reciting a sentence entirely with a fabricated English accent: “Aye, good to see you lil’ bugger, but I oughta trot off for a bit.” Tammy giggled, out of excitement. Unable to let go of Liam’s hand, he decides to pull her up for a piggyback ride. He walks over to Elaine as she starts to let out a few chuckles at the sight. She stands up to meet Liam, brushing the dirt off her pants. It was an adorable sight to behold, this unwavering attachment of Tammy’s to Liam. “Hey hey Elaine,” Liam greets, with a still-giggling Tammy behind his back. “So… yeah, what’s up?” “Hey Liam.” Elaine maintains her cool. “Me and Sarah need help on making the kids’ dinner… so, go over to the kitchen and help her out. Then we…” The two enter the building, into the daycare-like room of the entrance. “We need to set them all up for a movie.” “What are they watching?” Liam asks, setting down Tammy and letting her go back outside. “Oh, uh… Bambi, I think.” The two make their way over to the kitchen, which wasn’t so far. “Bambi…? A little heavy, don’t you think?” Elaine’s mind was entirely on something else. Specifically, her plans with Wilson later on tonight. “Oh, did—did I say Bambi? They watched that last… week I think—” Liam just looked weirdly at her. “I meant Monsters Inc.” “Ah, there you go. Much better.” Elaine nods. She had just remembered she called Liam since he was taking her place tonight. She and Wilson were going on a movie double feature. //////////////// As much as things have changed in the present, the outside was still a beautiful sight. Especially since the sun has finally risen, giving way to the blue, somewhat cloudy sky. Out of nowhere, Elaine urged Liam to step out. Liam watched their surroundings closely, but much of his concern still lies on Elaine. Day after day these nightmares returned to her. That sight, that terrible memory that’s plagued her head over, and over… she ran from it, she faced it, she reasoned with it. It was a demon. There was no way she could get rid of it. It all happened too soon. People, not the undead, killing them… the kids, Tammy, Morgan… everyone. Everyone she had left. Gone, in front of her eyes. Elaine walked as a contrast to her surroundings, the sunny day. Her skin was pale. There was moisture of sweat from her forehead. She rejected the warmth, still feeling the chill of her memories. Just to battle the cold, she folded her arms tightly. Liam didn’t really know where they were headed. This was the second day they’ve been here, and he’s only done much of the exploration for today. But from the sight of it, they were just going to walk forward until they reach the end of the next block. There was more sun at that area, after all. As much as he wanted to stay concerned for Elaine, he knew he couldn’t do a thing. It’s been a recurring trend between him and her. Whenever he pours his heart out, she pulls away. It was a quality that he always had to put up with. It was what made them opposites. The lighting soon changes into a brighter one. They’ve finally walked past the tall shadows of the buildings to their side, into the sun-lit part of the block. Liam and Elaine were headed for a park, according to the grassy landscape in front of them. It wasn’t too big, probably just to fill this area, but it was a nice park nonetheless. The presence of biters worried him, yet they were far out of earshot. Elaine, with her tear-dried eyes, looked at the benches particularly. She looks to her left and right, as if she needed caution in crossing the street. She walks over to the park side, uncaring if Liam is following. He notices her hastened walk, and lets her be. It looks like she just wanted some air. Nothing too drastic. Nothing that’ll worry him. Whatever it was, he felt he couldn’t let her go. Not this time. When she needs him the most. //////////////// Sixteen years ago… A young Liam paced back and forth, almost close to banging his head against the wall, but he kept his cool. Though he was lacking in height, he still looked young and vigorous. Today was probably the day. His chance. His only chance… He’s made up his mind. He loves her, with all his heart. He loves her so much, he even let her forget. Let her forget those days when they first met, when Liam was admitted into the orphanage. At first sight, they were friends. He let her forget those times when they decided to sneak in that bottle of whiskey from the pantry, just to have a taste—just so they can laugh at each other while they try to drink it. Those days when they always went to school and walked home together. That day when they went to the amusement park over at Henderson. Elaine kissed him because she “just felt like it.” He thought it would’ve started there. He paced in front of Elaine, who was sitting on her bed, deep in thought about something. She had just shared to him her recent break-up with her boyfriend, her first ever boyfriend, Nolan. Liam was there to be her best friend in need. Her listener. “So…? Why don’t I feel like shit?” she asks. “Why—why do I actually feel like I made a mistake…—” “You made the right choice,” Liam replies. In his head. “Because he was a dumbass. He didn’t deserve you at all.” His thoughts forced him to withhold an answer. Instead, he stopped pacing, and decided to sit next to her. She had just finished telling him about how they broke up, and how Nolan nearly made a scene. “Did—did I make the right choice, Liam? Do you…” Liam looked at her the whole time, letting the sound drown out in his ears, so he can focus in on her. She was unequivocally beautiful in his eyes. He’s always teased her about her big head, but that was mostly out of silliness. That beauty mark near her eye, unmistakable… “Liam. Liam…? I need an answer.” This was his chance. He just needed to say what he always wanted to say… “Elaine…” “Liam… did—did you drink again…?” And just like that, all of Liam’s confidence comes crashing down. Elaine’s expression changes from mildly confused to outright upset. “Liam…” she sighs. “Mom was clear about you drinking you—” She turns away, out of disappointment. “You know she won’t hesitate to kick you out…” It was he who finished that bottle of whiskey. Just from that point, he couldn’t stop. He was so much like his own mom. He can see her look down on her lap, disappointed not because she could smell the liquor in his breath. Disappointed as if he missed his chance. “I… promised it was the—” he stammers, but he stops upon seeing Elaine spread her look over to him. “You say that all the time. Mom was clear. I—I was clear…” Clear that if he keeps doing this, she gets hurt. Clear that she was concerned for him. As more than a friend. “I keep telling you to stop.” Elaine stands up from the bed, walks over to the door, and stops, looking at him yet again. “I keep… I kept telling you. You just—don’t listen…” He lets her go, just like that. He lets her go because she cared. And yet, she didn’t want to keep getting hurt… He tightens his fist, looks away. What else could he do left? All he wants is to not feel it again. Numb that bitter, creeping feeling in his chest. //////////////// Elaine sat herself onto a bench, still wrapping herself up tightly with her own arms. She was exhaling again, but it wasn’t her nervousness. That air, that fresh, sunny air, was truly something else. Liam just watched her, still concerned, now having second thoughts of approaching her. Space was the only thing he could give left to her. Though she was looking at somewhere else, Elaine could see in her eyes that Liam was looking at her. His unwavering care, just from his blue eyes alone… something she’s—she’s accepted in the past few days. Pulling away from him all her life, afraid of getting hurt again. This belief built out of lies, doubt, bitterness—all because he never did what she asked, back when they were kids… She hated seeing him, hurting himself with drinking, smoking… all those vices that would’ve led him to ruin. As a best friend, it was painful. So painful, in fact, she pulled away from it—him—so she doesn’t have to experience it. A trial she could never face, even for her own best friend, her—her loved one. She was selfish. Stupid. Blind. //////////////// Five months ago… It’s been at least three years since Liam left the orphanage, for good this time. Three years since he found a place, his own apartment, not too far. He sat in his car, parked on the other side of the orphanage, as this sudden heavy hit of memories kept him thinking. Those words Elaine told him by phone were so simple, easy to comprehend, it passed by his head. Until he got to this place. “Liam. Wilson proposed. We—we’re having a party at Redwood. Come by, will you?” He didn’t hear the excitement. Just a steady, composed voice, all prepared for him. At first he thought she was trying to rub it in on him. But until she hung up did he realize she was serious. And that she was expecting him to drop by. As a friend. They’ve been friends for eight years now. Friends, as what Liam was made to believe. What Elaine wanted. Friends, nothing more. Much like what Elaine has done, Liam’s tried his best to see other people. He’s had about seven girlfriends since then, as opposed to Elaine’s two. Not that they were keeping score… Liam had just ended it with Claudia about two days ago. It wasn’t quite what he was looking for. Of course, after he explained that it’ll never be like what he had with Elaine, she stormed out. Like all the other women in his life. He was going to let Elaine know. But it was to be about a few months from now. Of course, it still wouldn’t have been enough time. Wilson proposed not two days later… He’s been trying for too many years. He thought he quitted pursuing Elaine when he met Claudia, but now, it was all creeping right back. Those feelings he had to painfully bury for the longest time. He looks over to the orphanage entrance, sees a few other people entering it. Everyone must have gone inside. He decides he won’t act out tonight. Not in this special occasion. In fact, he won’t act like anything at all; just a standard party-goer and Elaine’s acquaintance. Nothing more. Liam rubs his forehead, and decides to step out of his car. “To Wilson Evelyn, and Elaine Delario, for a prosperous future together!” Liam watched, among the crowd, as Sarah proposed a toast Wilson and Elaine. Liam made sure he stood a good distance away from the two, even though Elaine was in plain view. He musters up a smile and joins the rest of the people clapping to the future couple. It wasn’t so difficult, surprisingly, for Liam to even be here. The glass of whiskey in his hand was most definitely helping. Just as he’d expect, there was a celebratory, college party-like vibe among the crowd, even though there were kids upstairs. Something to be expected since, apart from the old adoptees, college mates were present. Even Maureen, or Ree as she insisted to be called, Liam’s neighbor, attended the party. He decides to approach her while she was just about done talking amongst a few people. “Ree,” Liam calls, tapping her shoulder. She turns around and sees Liam with a smile on her face. “Liam! Hey.” She gives him a mutual hug. “Got my text I see.” Just a text Liam sent promising free drinks and company. Ree was going to be stuck at home tonight, anyway. “Uh, yeah, who wouldn’t want to miss this? Elaine’s getting married!” Liam sips to that and nods. Ree looks amongst the crowd before realizing what she had just said. “Oh, ugh… Liam.” She looks at him sincerely and pats his back. “You…” She changes her look to a hint of concern; she knows what he was going through after managing to learn what was between Liam and Elaine during a few drunken conversations. Liam shrugs, and takes yet another sip, shifting his look among the crowd as well. “Yeah, I’m—I’m okay. I’m gonna be fine.” He notices her looking at his glass, as if assuming that it was his plan to get shitfaced in this party. “Oh, yeah… I…” Liam pauses, chuckling. “I’ll try not to—you know.” He nods at an ambiguous direction that is the front door. “Gotta drive back home.” Ree nods, a tad optimistically. “Alright, if you say so. Duane’s dropping by.” Ree pauses, puts her arm around his shoulder and squeezes him tightly. “Go drink as much as you want. Duane can drive you.” Duane, Ree’s boyfriend, one of Liam’s good friends. As much as the offer was tempting, Liam made a promise to himself tonight. “Oh, well… it’s—it’s fine,” he tells her, raising his voice a little bit now since the sound of the crowd was growing, and music was starting to be played in the background. “But—hey just—just look for me when Duane gets here, alright?” Ree puts her arm down and nods at him. She walks off, about to greet a few other familiar faces. Liam stays by where he stood, watching the party unfold. He takes one more sip of his glass, and realizes he’s all out. About a few hours pass. The room became increasingly cramped. Liam wanted some air. He decides to step out, walk onto the sidewalk. He took a bottle of whiskey with him, one of the very many. He stood by the gate, pacing back and forth, watching cars pass by in the street while night overtakes much of the day. The breeze was nice. The lamp posts gave just enough light. He promised he won’t get drunk tonight. Before he does something stupid. Call up Claudia, for meaningless sex. Get into a fight. Punch Wilson in the face. Juvenile thoughts, at best. Liam has certainly been better off. He was in his late twenties, after all. He’s done enough of that as a kid. And yet, this induced numbness, this step closer to inebriation, was overtaking his judgment. He wanted act out in some form, but this current state—where he’s in the fine line between buzzed and drunk—was only making him imagine it. He’s done well to avoid Elaine and Wilson tonight. He hated Wilson’s guts. Hated him even before he proposed. A guy who popped up out of nowhere and stole Elaine’s heart. And yet, he wanted to believe he hated him for the wrong reasons. Because he was supposed to be done with Elaine. Because she was left to make her own decisions without his input anymore. Maybe tonight, it was time to change. Maybe this invitation, this party, is a wake-up call. A wake-up call to really let go of Elaine. For good. He’s tried it enough times already. Maybe the seventh time’s a charm. The only way he could do it was to wake up with a hangover tomorrow. He looks at the bottle in his hand, scans it, sees its contents still full. He looks back on the street, raises his bottle. “Cheers, Elaine.” He puts the bottle near his mouth, hesitates, then drinks from it. Two seconds in, he puts it down. He swallows the drink in his mouth, and winces. He… couldn’t do it— “Liam?” And he hears it. A familiar voice to his side. The bride-to-be. He looks his side, with a warm smirk. “Oh. H—hey.” She looked dazzling, even though it wasn’t even her wedding day yet… nor her bachelorette party, nor bridal shower. This was just a get-together, and she looked beautiful. She wasn’t dressed to the occasion—just the standard work outfit she’d always wear—and she lacked the make-up, as usual. Elaine, as normal as she can get, yet still so beautiful… “Did… did you just get back on that?” she asks, walking toward him, looking at the bottle on his hand. “Just now?” Liam, though just buzzed, was lagging behind a bit in response. His eyes were in a near-squint, turning to the bottle. He chuckles. “Put that down, will you? Before you hurt yourself.” Elaine goes ahead and asks for the bottle through gesture. Liam glares at her for a few seconds, and hands it to her. They both pause, wordless, staring into the street and the row of cars on the other side. Elaine takes a few steps away and gets ready to sit on the curb. “Liam…” She sits, puts the bottle to her side. She looks up to him, asking through her eyes for him to sit. As much as Liam’s vision was in circles, Elaine’s presence was keeping him straight. He was waiting for something important, but whatever it was, it was escaping him. He exhales deeply once and follows Elaine’s lead, seating himself beside her. Something about this scene alone brought something familiar in Liam. They would… sit here, in the same curb, fifteen years ago. It was the first thing that popped up in his head, but it soon gives way to the numbness. Much like the kids they were, they both stare the street, at the oncoming cars, with their headlights passing by as flashes. Elaine soon looks at Liam, tries to scan if he was ready to hear her voice. His face was slightly red, and his eyes were starting to get glassy. A classic case of Liam in the brink of drunkenness. “So…” he starts, and it catches Elaine off-guard. “How’re you feeling?” Whatever it was, Elaine expected a worse question. “Well…” She minds Liam’s lack of attention, turning to the bottle beside her. She takes it and takes a quick swig. “… scared, you can say.” Her hastened drinking causes her to cough, catching Liam’s attention finally. He chuckles at her attempt to join him. He knew Elaine was never the one to drink. “Scared?” “Y-yeah,” she replies, her voice a bit hoarse. “Scared and… and a whole mess of other things.” Confused was somewhere in there. Shocked. Shocked too. Excited. That was the important one. Excited… “I’m—” She chuckles quietly. “I’m getting married, Liam—” “I love you, Elaine.” Elaine’s look of Liam soon shifts into astonishment. But she catches on to the message. “Thanks, Liam I—I love you too—” The way Liam looked somber, to the point of frowning, told Elaine otherwise. “No Elaine I… I still love you.” A reminder of what they had, in one sentence. Everything from when they met, up to Liam deciding to leave the orphanage after his withdrawal at aged twenty… He looks at her, spreads his somberness over to her. Elaine was speechless. This—this genuine show of emotion; it was something she never saw from him. Those three words were slowly starting to take on another meaning. “I’m getting married.” The three words she returns with, accompanying it with no emotion. “I’m getting—” “I know, I know. But… but hear me out—” Liam grabs Elaine’s hand, but she pulls it back instantly. “No, no no no—” Liam leans in toward her, and goes for it. He kisses her. It felt so right, to Elaine. It felt like that night she kissed him at the pier, for the first time ever. Like it was long deserved… She closes her eyes, and gives in. The warmth, the sweetness of his lips were making it difficult to pull away— Elaine soon opens her eyes. She pushes Liam away through his shoulders. She hastily stands up, pushes the bottle over, spilling its contents onto the curb. Elaine storms away from Liam, wiping her tears away while at it. She pushes the gate open, intent on leaving without a word, but she stops. “I’m getting married…” she mutters. “I—I’m getting married, Liam. I’m sorry.” Elaine looks at him one last time. She made a promise to the man inside that orphanage— “I’m sorry…” she mutters again. //////////////// Somehow, this memory manifested yet again in Elaine’s head. The remnants of those nightmares, gone—just like that. She thought it was over between Liam and her that night. She thought she was going to start a new life with Wilson, until this happened… where nearly everyone perished, and the world ended. Whatever promise Wilson made, that promise to stick by her side—it vanished, all in the matter of a night. He left her one morning, in the eve of the pandemic. To think, she would have been left with nothing… Until Liam came along. His faith in her, his persistence to stick by her side. He never stood so clearly in front of her. She looked at him, her eyes amounting to the grief, trauma, and… faith, the faith that kept her living all this time. She untightens her folded arms, and stands up. She walks up to Liam, stops in front of him, looks between his eyes. This man, the man responsible for her life… She pushes herself onto him, kissing him on the lips, then slowly wrapping her arms around him… Liam couldn’t muster a response. Instead, he stood there, taking some time to accept this sudden show of affection. “I’m sorry, Liam,” Elaine mutters to him. “Sorry for… for being a burden. For holding myself back from you for this—this long…” “Elaine—” “You were the right one, all along.” The right one. Her best friend, since childhood. Her partner in crime, as teens. The man who stood by her as adults. “The right one…” It was him. It was him who urged her to leave with him, away from that place where they all perished. It was him who kept urging her to live. Him, who promised a better tomorrow. “I’m not leaving you, Liam. Promise me that… that you won’t leave me.” She can hear the first time—that first time when he said “I love you” to her that particular night… Liam looks down on Elaine’s head, which was resting on his chest. Something heavy seemed to have been lifted from his chest. He accepts her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her. “I… promise.” He hugs her tightly, because he couldn’t dare let her go. “I promise.” Category:Apocalypse Life - New Tomorrow Category:Apocalypse Life - New Tomorrow Issues Category:Issues